dragonsuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Dev/@comment-73.196.113.166-20161223034102
Chapter one: "You want us to go into that cave system, with a high possibility of becoming lost, just to hopefully find any possible survivors of a likely extinct people?" Dev asked. "Unfortunately, yes," Gorhagor said. "But it's not like we have any choice. Nobody knows Quinis tactics better than the Aquinus." As they were arguing, Kyra spotted a hooded figure, watching them. The figure noticed Kyra and put a hand up, and waved. Kyra said, "As much as I am curious about how long this argument can continue, we're not alone. Look." Kyra pointed to the figure. Dev, Gorhagor, and the three dozen Norvagen, Draigr, and Odaku soldiers looked and saw the hooded figure. The figure began making some signals that they did not understand. The figure eventually realized this, placed a hand presumably on its forehead, and drew out an enormous longbow and knocked an arrow. Immediately, Dev rushed towards the figure. The figure shot, but not at Dev. Instead, the arrow went right three the middle of the forehead of a Quinis scout, spying in the trees. The scout fell with a loud thud, dead long before she hit the ground. Kyra called out, "Dev, wait! He just saved our lives." It was too late, the figure began to try to get out of the way of Dev's charge, but it was also too late, and Dev tackled the figure to the ground. The figure grunted, trying to get Dev off. Then, the figure spoke, in a deep, accented voice, "Well, talk about ingratitude. I just saved your hides. You're welcome, Dev. I suppose we're even now." Dev looked at the figure, confused. "What are you talking about?" Dev asked. "First, get off of me," was the figure's reply. Dev off of the figure, and helped the figure up. "Let's make things clear, Clera, I am not a 'he,' I am a 'she,'" the figure said. Kyra said, "My name is Kyra, not Clera." The figure said, "'Clera' is my nickname for you. It means 'Fire Girl' in Aquint. Before you say anything, yes, I am an Aquinus. I met Dev when we fourteen. Do you not remember, Dev? Think back. A brown-skinned girl, born into the Quinis, but was adopted into the Aquinus? Come on, it was only five years ago. The girl fell down a well, and twisted her right ankle. You spotted her, ran off somewhere, and brought a rope. You pulled the girl out, and carried her to the your home's healing center when she couldn't keep up. When she was healed, she told you her name after you told her your name, before she left four weeks later, right before your father came back from an attack on the Draigr, who I now see you are getting along with, as well as the Odaku." Dev said, eyes widening, "Take the hood off." The woman shrugged her shoulders, and lowered her hood. "Ezili?" Dev said. Ezili applauded, "At last, the the Wind Boy remembers." End of chapter one.